Dzika Plaża
by Hilisme
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie yaoi z Parringiem ItaNaru umieszczone we współczesnych realiach. Mam nadzieję, że OneShot się spodoba. Jest to squel do "Kamienicy".


_**Tytuł:**__ Dzika Plaża_

_**Autor:**__ Hilisme_

_**Parring: **__Itachi x Naruto (Pain x Deidara w tle)_

_**Rating: **__MA_

_**Ostrzeżenia: **__Sceny erotyczne, yaoi (miłość męsko-męska)_

**Dzika plaża**

Słońce powoli podnosiło się zza horyzontu nadając uderzającym o brzeg falom wyjątkowego wyglądu. Barwy tańczyły na powierzchni spienionej wody, by na końcu rozbić się o połyskujący o wschodzie piasek Papamoa Beach. Zbliżała się godzina ósma i w niewielkim barze oddalonym od plaży o zaledwie kilka kroków pewien blondyn ziewając wziął się za zmywanie ostatnich talerzy. Pracował tu dopiero od trzech miesięcy, mimo wszystko lubił swoją pracę. Mógł dzięki niej poznawać coraz więcej ludzi, choć główny ruch niedawno się skończył. Temperatury stawały się coraz mniejsze, choć i tak daleko im było do mrozów północnej Japonii. Zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił uciekając po raz kolejny. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z prawdziwym obliczem pracy swojego ojca, choć rozumiał, że rodzice chcieli dla niego jak najlepiej. Tutaj w Tauranga, w jednym z największych miast świata, czuł się dużo lepiej niż w rodzinnym Tokio. Dzięki pomocy dawnego przyjaciela dostał się do „Tauranga Boys College" – jednej z najlepszych szkół średnich w Nowej Zelandii. Po rozmowie z dyrektorem i przedstawieniem się swoim zmienionym nazwiskiem, dostał możliwość zaliczenia poprzednich lat. Aklimatyzacja nie trwała długo i już po kilku dniach znalazł sobie pracę. Teraz dorzucał się przyjacielowi do czynszu i dokładał do jedzenia. Wśród ludzi przedstawiali się jako kuzyni. Byli podobni, więc nikt nie podejrzewał, że to kłamstwo.

Równo z wybiciem dziewiątej chłopak wytarł ostatni talerz i zdjął fartuch. Nienawidził pracować na nocki i na szczęście zdarzało mu się to stosunkowo rzadko.

- Douhito! Skończyłeś? – dobiegł nastolatka krzyk Alexa, jego pracodawcy. Mężczyzna był starszy od blondyna zaledwie o pięć lat. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy i tego samego koloru oczy, a na jego skórze zawsze widniała opalenizna.

- Tak! – odpowiedział Douhito i wyszedł z kuchni. Przyjął wypłatę i z szerokim uśmiechem podbiegł do drzwi. – Przyjdę jutro. – powiedział i już go nie było. Alex zaśmiał się pod nosem i zamknął sklep. Chłopak za każdym razem zadziwiał go swoją żywiołowością i optymistycznym podejściem do życia. Chyba wszyscy w okolicy uwielbiali tego roztrzepanego młodzieńca. Według mężczyzny blondyn był niemal całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojego oddanego sztuce kuzyna. Deidara mieszkał tu od kilku lat, a mimo to nikt nie znał go dobrze. Naruto natomiast pojawił się w Tauranga zaledwie trzy miesiące temu i swoim uśmiechem podbił serca wszystkich w okolicy Papamoa Beach.

Blondyn biegł uśmiechnięty przez Domain Road witając po drodze wszystkich śpieszących do pracy sąsiadów. Ludzie odpowiadali mu ze śmiechem, kręcąc głową, gdy mijał ich w pełnym biegu. Po chwili skręcił w Percy Road i przebiegłszy nie całe pięćset metrów stanął przed domem o numerze 29. Wszedł do środka i zamknął z trzaskiem drzwi oznajmiając wszem i wobec, że oto on Naruto Namik… wróć.. Naruto Uzu… Nie to też nie to nazwisko… Naruto Douhito wrócił do domu. Zasłonił usta ręką ziewając przeciągle. Zdjął buty i poczłapał do kuchni przygotować kawę sobie i Deidarze. Woda się zagotowała, więc zalał zbawienny kofeinowy napój i usiadł przy stole zagłębiając się w dzisiejszej gazecie.

Spojrzał na drzwi, gdy na schodach dało się słyszeć kroki dwójki osób. Miał właśnie wrócić do lektury, gdy w jego głowie coś zaskoczyło. „Dwójki?" – spytał sam siebie. Odpowiedz przyszła nim zdążył otworzyć usta. Przez drzwi do kuchni wszedł Deidara z mężczyzną w swoim wieku. Blondyn zmierzył go spojrzeniem unosząc pytająco brew. Gość miał jasnorude włosy i piwne oczy, lecz nie to wywołało zdziwienie Naruto. Otóż mężczyzna miał kolczyki niemal w każdej części twarzy.

- Cześć Naru. – odezwał się zaspanym głosem Deidara. – To Yahiko, ale mówią do niego Pain. To mój… - zawahał się, po czym dokończył niepewnie. – chłopak. – Mówiąc to spodziewał się po Naruto jakiejś żywiołowej reakcji. Zapomniał, że Japonia jest jednym z najbardziej tolerancyjnych krajów, więc uśmiech na twarzy młodszego blondyna nieco go zszokował.

- Cześć Pain. Jestem Naruto. Kuzyn tego tu. – wskazał palcem na Deidara, na co ten wystawił mu język. – Miło cię poznać.

- Mi ciebie również. – powiedział neutralnym tonem Yahiko. Nie wiedział co myśleć o młodym Japończyku, podobnie jak nie wiedział, czy jego tolerancja jest udawana. Żeby rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości, spytał nieco niepewnie. – Nie masz nic przeciwko… no wiesz? – zająknął się.

- Byłbym hipokrytą. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Naruto wywołując kolejny szok na twarzach kochanków. Puścił im oczko, przeciągnął się i pobiegł do pokoju po plecak. Po chwili był już spowrotem w przedpokoju.

- Idę do szkoły! – krzyknął i wyszedł ponownie trzaskając drzwiami. W ciągu trzech miesięcy weszło mu to w nawyk.

Wsiadł na skuter i ruszył szybko w stronę Dolnego Miasta - dzielnicy Tauranga. Przez chwilę rozpamiętywał w myślach wydarzenia mające miejsce w walentynki. Do dzisiaj nie potrafił zapomnieć o początkowo zimnych jak lód, a później płonących ogniem pożądania, czarnych jak noc oczach. To było jego kolejne przyzwyczajenie. Każdego dnia choć raz wspominał życie w Londynie, zwłaszcza ten dzień. Dotyk skóry przy skórze, zapach pożądania i spełnienia i te desperackie pocałunki. Pożądanie, które na zawsze powinno nim pozostać. Niestety Naruto zauważył, że nikt nie wzbudza w nim takich emocji, jak tamten czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Miał wrażenie jakby to było coś więcej niż tylko zaspokojenie siebie nawzajem.

Rzucił okiem na swoje buty będące dość niecodziennym prezentem walentynkowym. Pragnął cofnąć się w czasie i wciąż na nowo przeżywać tamten dzień. Niestety to było niemożliwe. Westchnął i wjechał na skrzyżowanie. Nie lubił tego miejsca, gdyby nie światła nie widać by było wyjeżdżających zza zakrętu samochodów. Uśmiechnął się będąc już prawie po drugiej stronie i wtedy nagle świat jakby zwolnił. Poczuł uderzenie w tył skutera, który odwrócił się bokiem i przygniótł go do asfaltu. Przesunął po drodze jakieś dwadzieścia metrów nim zatrzymał się. Kask usztywniał jego głowę, lecz ból promieniujący od nogi był nie do wytrzymania. Wziął wdech i poczuł jakby się dusił, jednocześnie coś uciskało mu klatkę piersiową. Ludzie przekrzykiwali się i ktoś podbiegł do niego, by mu pomóc. Po chwili zdjęto z niego skuter i zorientował się, że nie czuje lewej ręki, a ból w płucach nie zmniejszył się. Zakaszlał i z ust wypłynęła mu krew. Przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno i stracił przytomność.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna stojący w tłumie wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, gdy dwójka ratowników zdjęła poszkodowanemu kask. Wiedział, że gdzieś w tym mieście ukrył się chłopak, którego szukał, dzięki przyjacielowi, ale widząc wypadek, nie spodziewał się, że przynosi blondynowi takiego pecha. Poprzednim razem na jego oczach złamał rękę. Teraz… teraz będzie walczył o życie. Spojrzał na przerażonych ludzi wyglądających, jakby znali Naruto. Postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym, co chłopak robił w tym mieście. Miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego, bo w przeciwnym wypadku Namikaze wyładuje swoją złość na nim. „W co ty się znów wkopałeś dzieciaku" – jęknął w myślach i odwrócił się od nieprzyjemnego widoku ciała całego we krwi.

Do jasnej sali szpitalnej wpadały promienie popołudniowego słońca. Dwaj mężczyźni stali z zatroskanymi minami i patrzyli na pogrążonego we śnie chłopca. Przyjechali, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się o wypadku. Dzięki znajomym Naruto informacja ta dotarła do nich bardzo szybko i mieli czas, by zwolnić się tego dnia z pracy. Długowłosy blondyn z wymalowanym na twarzy smutkiem patrzył na podłączoną do nastolatka aparaturę. Jednostajne dźwięki wydobywające się z urządzenia powoli doprowadzały go do depresji. Pragnął, by młodzieniec w końcu się obudził. Chciał, by ta przeklęta maszyna została odpięta wierząc, że wraz z nią zniknie jego niepokój. Nagle zwykłe rozległo się długie piiiiii… świadczące o zatrzymaniu pracy serca. Lekarze zjawili się w oka mgnieniu i od razu przeszli do resuscytacji krążeniowo-oddechowej. Pain objął opiekuńczo swojego kochanka, w myślach modląc się, by młodszy Douhito przeżył. Pierwszy raz naprawdę mu na kimś zależało i nie chciał, by chłopak będący niczym brat dla Deidary zginął.

Stojący na korytarzu brunet zacisnął pięści nieświadomie pragnąc tego samego co rudzielec. Nie wiedział, co zrobi jeśli syn Namikaze teraz zginie. „Naruto błagam nie rób mi tego!" – niemal krzyczał w myślach. Trzy miesiące wmawiał sobie, że nie zależy mu na nastolatku i jedyne co każe mu za nim podążyć, to dana przez swojego pracodawcę misja. Wiedział, że w danej chwili nie jest w stanie pomóc chłopakowi i ta bezsilność powoli doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji. Zebrał mnóstwo informacji na temat młodego Japończyka i podziwiał go. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak wychowany w bogactwie zadowoli się pracą w byle knajpie, a tu taka niespodzianka. Czuł, że jeśli nie zrobi czegokolwiek, oszaleje. Spojrzał na zegar wskazujący dwadzieścia minut po czternastej. Gdy spowrotem skierował wzrok na szybę, za którą zaledwie siedemnastoletni chłopiec walczył o życie, zobaczył, że lekarze odsuwają się od łóżka pacjenta z ulgą. Tymczasowo kryzys został zażegnany i serce nastolatka na nowo zaczęło bić, ale… jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma?

Deidara podszedł do przyjaciela, którego ostatnio zaczął traktować bardziej jak brata i odgarnął mu z czoła złoty kosmyk włosów. Wzdrygnął się widząc, że chłopak poruszył powiekami i już po chwili ukazał światu swe błękitne tęczówki. Naruto pomimo bólu uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc pochylającego się nad nim Deidarę. Czuł, że połowa jego twarzy ukryta jest pod opatrunkiem, a ręką i nogą nie może ruszać. Żebra bolały przy każdym głębszym oddechu, lecz nie narzekał. W życiu wychodził z gorszych opresji.

- Cześć. – wyszeptał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

- Naruto. – odezwał się miękko Douhito. – Napędziłeś nam niezłego stracha.

- Przepraszam. – zaśmiał się chłopak i niezdarnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. – Postaram się tego więcej nie powtarzać. – Pain uśmiechnął się lekko, a blondyni parsknęli śmiechem. Naruto jęknął i powstrzymał nową falę śmiechu. Najwyraźniej złamane żebra bolały przy takim ich traktowaniu.

Brunet uniósł lekko kąciki ust widząc śmiejącego się Naruto. Zawahał się chwilę, po czym odszedł postanawiając, że porozmawia z chłopakiem później. Na razie chciał, by blondyn był szczęśliwy. Powrót do Japonii może zaczekać kilka tygodni. Wyszedł na świeże powietrze i doszedł do wniosku, że na czas kuracji nastolatka zrobi sobie wakacje. „Zawsze chciałem zwiedzić tutejsze plaże." – zaśmiał się w myślach wsiadając do samochodu.

Po trzech tygodniach Naruto czuł się już na tyle dobrze, że mógł wrócić do pracy. Gdy Alex zobaczył go, jak gdyby nic wchodzącego do restauracji, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Udawał, że nie zauważył blizn szpecących lewą stronę twarzy chłopca. Prawdę powiedziawszy wszyscy stali klienci lokalu martwili się o nastolatka. Brakowało im jego uśmiechu i optymistycznego podejścia do życia.

- Jak się czujesz Naruto? – spytał szatyn wesoło.

- Jak nowo narodzony. – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem chłopak. – Mógłbym od jutra wrócić do pracy? – spytał robiąc minę niewinnego szczeniaka. Siedzący najbliżej klienci zaśmiali się widząc to. Usta Alexa również ułożyły się w uśmiech.

- Ależ oczywiście.

Blondyn uściskał wesoło pracodawcę i wybiegł z restauracji kierując się w stronę swojej ulubionej dzikiej plaży. Cieszył się, że wszystko na nowo wraca do normalności. Nie wierzył, by jakikolwiek człowiek jego ojca był w stanie znaleźć go w tym mieście. Sądził, że to graniczyłoby z cudem. Usiadł na ciepłym piasku i zrzucił buty. Ukrył twarz w cieniu drzew i przymknął z rozkoszy oczy. Kochał ten wiatr niosący zapach oceanu. Uwielbiał to bezgraniczne uczucie wolności i braku ograniczeń, jakie niosła ze sobą natura.

Usiadł gwałtownie, gdy usłyszał niedaleko siebie kroki. Ktoś szedł w jego stronę. Spojrzał na postać, która wyłoniła się zza drzew i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze w szoku.

- Witaj Naruto. – odezwał się czarnowłosy mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – Blondyn milczał niezdolny do wypowiedzenie choć jednego słowa. Wiedział po co przybył tu Itachi i nienawidził go za to. Jednocześnie pragnął być obok niego i czuć na swojej szyi jego oddech, jak w tej chwili. Odskoczył jak oparzony od starszego mężczyzny.

- Co tu robisz? – warknął szukając drogi ucieczki. Jego mózg nadal działał wolno otumaniony mgiełką pożądania, która pojawiła się wraz ze wspomnieniami poprzedniego dnia spędzonego z Itachim. Walczył z ochotą, by pocałować te zaciśnięte teraz w wąską linię usta. Marzył, by te zimne, obojętne oczy znów stały się płonącymi namiętnością tunelami. Próbował myśleć racjonalnie, co przy tym mężczyźnie nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Ostatnim razem mógł mieć nadzieję, że to co między nimi było z czasem zamieni się w coś więcej, lecz w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni ta nadzieja umierała wraz z każdym spojrzeniem w lustro. Był pewien, że Uchiha nie zainteresuje się nikim o takim wyglądzie. Cały jego lewy profil poorany był zaróżowionymi bliznami, które z czasem jedynie zblakną, lecz nie znikną całkowicie.

- Przecież doskonale wiesz. – do jego mózgu dotarła odpowiedź bruneta. Oczywiście, że wiedział, lecz wypadało zadać to pytanie, by zyskać choć trochę na czasie. Cofnął się o krok i wystawił przed siebie w obronnym geście ręce. Lewa nadal zawinięta była w bandaż. Pod nim kryły się kolejne blizny, równie szpecące, co te na twarzy.

- Nie wrócę do Japonii. Przecież wiesz. – powiedział z determinacją i odwrócił się chcąc uciec, lecz powstrzymały go silne dłonie. Został odwrócony przodem do najstarszego z synów Uchiha i jego wzrok napotkał przenikliwe spojrzenie czarnych jak noc tęczówek. Przez chwilę był pewien, że gdzieś tam za chłodną obojętnością, tlił się płomień pożądania. Teraz zrozumiał, że kochał te oczy. Pokochał je, gdy pierwszy raz w nie spojrzał i dostrzegł coś więcej niż w tych należących do młodszego brata Itachiego. Nieświadomie oblizał wyschnięte wargi, co uwolniło chowany za maską ogień pożerający ciało bruneta.

Uchiha wpił się brutalnie w te słodkie malinowe usta, za którymi tęsknił przez trzy miesiące. Przejechał po nich językiem i czując, że Naruto mimowolnie uchyla wargi, wtargnął do środka językiem na nowo badając wnętrze. Zahaczył o zęby i przejechał po podniebieniu, by po chwili szturchnąć język blondyna. Nastolatek wyrwał się z odrętwienia i zaczął oddawać pocałunek z równą Itachiemu pasją. Z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk, gdy brunet ugryzł lekko jego dolną wargę. Oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, a Naruto mimowolnie wtulił się w otaczające go ramiona Uchiha. Czuł na swoich plecach uspokajające ruchy rąk mężczyzny. Starał się uspokoić oddech, gdyż wciąż nie do końca zagojone żebra na nowo zaczęły boleć.

- Naruto. – usłyszał przy swoim uchu wibrujący głos.

- Nie wrócę Itachi. Przecież wiesz. – powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze słowa i wyswobodził się z ramion bruneta. Pragnął go. Pragnął go jak nikogo innego. Jego dotyku, bliskości, pocałunków… ale wiedział, że tego nie dostanie. Nawet jeśli przyjdzie mu z nim wrócić do Japonii. Jego ojciec będący jednym z najważniejszych ludzi w Yakuzie nie zaakceptuje związku swojego syna z mężczyzną. Nie ważne jakim. Uchiha też o tym wiedział.

Stali naprzeciw siebie starając się dostrzec poprzez wiecznie noszone maski, co druga osoba do nich czuje. Próbowali utonąć nawzajem w swoich oczach, które przyciągały ich jak czarna dziura i nie pozwalały się oderwać. Nie poruszyli się nawet, gdy silniejsze fale obmyły im bose stopy, a chłodny wiatr rozwiał i tak już roztrzepane włosy. Naruto pierwszy odwrócił wzrok patrząc z jakąś niezrozumiałą dla Itachiego tęsknotą rozbijające się o brzegi plaży bałwany. Przejechał nogą po piasku, czując jak prześlizguje się pomiędzy jego palcami.

- Kocham tą dziką plażę. – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do stojącego obok niego bruneta. Uchiha spojrzał na bezkresny ocean próbując dostrzec to, co widział nastolatek, lecz jedyne co czuł, to wypełniający go żal. „Zabiorę cię stąd. Z miejsca, które kochasz. Tam, gdzie samemu nie osiągniesz nic." – pomyślał, lecz zamiast radości z wykonanego zadania, nadal czuł tylko żal. Pierwszy raz pragnął dla kogoś szczęścia, lecz zamiast tego miał mu ofiarować smutek i rozczarowanie.

- Chodźmy do ciebie. – powiedział na głos Itachi przerywając ciążącą ciszę. – Spakujesz się i jutro lecimy.

Naruto westchnął i odwrócił się. Nie patrząc czy brunet podąża za nim ruszył w drogę powrotną do domu, w myślach opracowując plan ucieczki. Znów będzie musiał zaczynać wszystko od nowa. Czy tak powinno wyglądać życie?

Naruto trzasnął drzwiami zamykając je za Itachim. Deidara wystawił głowę z kuchni chcąc się przywitać, lecz zamiast tego zmierzył zimnym spojrzeniem Uchiha. Pamiętał go. Chodzili razem do Wyższej Szkoły Średniej w Hiroszimie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że brunet nie przyjechał tu w odwiedzinach. Na szczęście Naruto wyjaśnił mu pobieżnie swoją sytuację i mężczyzna nie zadawał pytań.

- Uchiha. – warknął w stronę Itachiego, po czym posłał współczujące spojrzenie Namikaze i zniknął w kuchni. Naruto zamrugał zdezorientowany. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by Deidara zwracał się takim tonem do kogokolwiek. Postanowił nie denerwować przyjaciela bardziej i dał Itachiemu znak, by poszedł za nim.

Weszli na drugie piętro i chłopak otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju. Po podłodze walały się brudne ubrania i pogniecione kartki. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec porwane książki i zeszyty. Kołdra w połowie leżała na ziemi, a poduszka dziwnym trafem znalazła się na biurku. Itachi zmierzył to wszystko zdumionym spojrzeniem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na blondyna, który przeszukiwał w danej chwili szufladę nieświadomie tworząc na podłodze jeszcze większy bałagan.

- Czego szukasz? – zadał pytanie Uchiha zirytowany lekceważącym zachowaniem nastolatka. Stanowczo wolał, kiedy chłopak poświęcał mu sto procent swojej uwagi. Jak wtedy, gdy całował te… stop. Sprzedał sobie mentalnego policzka, by zaprzestać myślenia o tym młodym ciele wijącym się pod nim w ekstazie. Zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości. Uchiha zawsze dostają to czego chcą. Tyle… że on nie był pewien czego chce. Trzy miesiące temu było znacznie łatwiej. Pożądał blondyna, więc go posiadł. Teraz… teraz chciał czegoś więcej. Chciał obronić nastolatka przed światem. Pragnął być nie tylko koło niego, ale także z nim. Niestety to akurat chyba jedyna rzecz, jaka była dla niego nieosiągalna. Znał ojca chłopaka na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie pozwoli swojemu synowi być z jakimkolwiek mężczyzną. Zresztą… jego własny ojciec również nie wyraziłby zgody na taki związek.

- Jest! – triumfujący okrzyk Naruto przerwał mu rozmyślania. Spojrzał na trzymane przez chłopaka dokumenty i uniósł pytająco brwi. – No co? – blondyn wydął wargi. – Muszę wziąć dokumenty ze szkoły. Nie mam zamiaru odpracowywać w Japonii dwóch lat. – mruknął z ledwie wyczuwalną ironią przy wypowiadaniu nazwy kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni.

- Nie uciekniesz mi tym razem. – powiedział Itachi patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. – Będę cię pilnował. Jadę z tobą do tej twojej szkoły. – Wyraźnie podważał renomę placówki swoim sarkastycznym tonem. Jednak musiał zmienić swoją opinię, gdy zobaczył jej nazwę na rzuconym mu przez Naruto identyfikatorze. – Jakim cudem się tam dostałeś? – spytał szczerze zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że blondyn może być aż tak zdolny, by chodzić do „Tauranga Boys College".

- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał wieczorem Itachi widząc ubierającego się Naruto. Słońce skryło się już za horyzontem i ulice oświetlało żółte światło lamp. Księżyc w pełni przyćmiewał swym srebrzystym blaskiem otaczające go gwiazdy. Krzyż Południa świecił nad horyzontem wskazując żeglarzom drogę. Noc była jedną z piękniejszych i wyglądało na to, że żaden deszcz jej nie zakłóci.

- Na plażę. – odpowiedział smutnym głosem Naruto. – Chcę ostatni raz spojrzeć na tą wyjątkową zatokę i poczuć na twarzy ten wyjątkowy wiatr. – Uchiha zawahał się, po czym założył buty.

- Idę z tobą. – Oboje wiedzieli, że to zdanie znaczy dużo więcej. Odpowiedź blondyna była jak zaproszenie, a decyzja bruneta zgodą.

Wyszli ramię w ramię za wszelką cenę próbując powstrzymać chęci, by dotknąć drugiej osoby. Pragnęli poczuć siebie nawzajem, a jednocześnie bali się sięgnąć po więcej. Nie chcieli tęsknić za czymś, co od początku było zakazane. Tego, co ich łączyło nie nazywali związkiem, bo dla niego nie byłoby przyszłości, a oni chcieli, by to miało jakąś przyszłość.

Spletli swe dłonie, gdy tylko przekroczyli wydmy dzikiej plaży. Desperacko potrzebowali teraz zapomnienia. Nie chcieli myśleć o przyszłości, która z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem stawała się coraz bardziej niepewna. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy wiedząc, że znajdą w nich to samo zakazane uczucie. Uczucie, które nigdy nie powinno się narodzić. Które na zawsze powinno pozostać pożądaniem.

Naruto położył rękę na karku bruneta i przyciągnął jego twarz do pocałunku. Itachi agresywnie zatopił swoje usta w tych należących do blondyna i na zmianę liżąc i podgryzając je wymusił na nim cichy jęk. Wsunął język między uchylone wargi i zamienił agresję w namiętność, jakby przypominając, że tak właśnie pożądanie zamieniło się w troskę. Naruto dzielnie oddawał pocałunek, lecz po chwili oderwał się od mężczyzny, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ten konkretny człowiek właśnie tak na niego działa. Czuł podniecenie, lecz jednocześnie jakiś ukryty żal, że oto widzą się po raz ostatni, bo on nie pozwoli, by zniszczono mu marzenia. Szukając zapomnienia na nowo wpił się w zaczerwienione teraz jasne usta Itachiego i patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych oczu pragnął zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy detal jego twarzy. Każdą drobną zmarszczkę, każdą niedoskonałość, która nadawała mu tylko bardziej idealny wygląd. Chciał na zawsze zapamiętać dotyk tych ust na swoich i rąk, które w danej chwili wślizgnęły się pod jego koszulkę i delikatnie zaczęły masować jego plecy.

Itachi przeniósł usta na szyję blondyna ssąc ją lekko i podgryzając, wywołując tym samym ciche jęki rozkoszy z ust Naruto. Brunet pragnął tylko jednego, by ta chwila nie skończyła się nigdy. By nigdy nie wstał nowy dzień. Przejechał rękami po bokach młodzieńca, wyczuwając z lewej strony szorstką fakturę blizn. Nie uważał je za szpecące. Według niego nadawały nastolatkowi tylko doskonalszy wygląd. Jakby Bóg tworząc go idealnego, chciał, by z czasem część została zniszczona. Patrząc na blondyna miał wrażenie, jakby patrzył na dwie strony osobowości człowieka i to go przyciągało. Pokochał te blizny, bo wiedział, że stały się częścią chłopaka.

Oderwał się od jego szyi i zdjął z niego koszulkę przesuwając spojrzeniem po pięknej, anielskiej twarzy. Pochylił się ponownie nad chwilowo dezorientowanym, ale już pobudzonym nastolatkiem i wpił w jego usta. Pozwolił blondynowi na chwilowe przejęcie dominacji nad pocałunkiem, jednocześnie drażniąc palcami jego sutki. Naruto jęknął wprost w usta bruneta i przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej ocierając klatką piersiową o mężczyznę.

- Zdejmij to. – wyjąkał między pocałunkami szarpiąc się z ciemnym t-shirtem Itachiego. Uchiha przerwał pocałunek, by pozbyć się zbędnej garderoby i po chwili zaczął językiem zataczać kółka wokół sutków blondyna. Chwycił go w ramiona i delikatnie położył na plaży, jednocześnie na nowo atakując jego usta. Powoli przesunął rękami po bokach chłopaka do linii spodni i spowrotem. Przerwał pocałunek i przyssał się do wrażliwego miejsca nad obojczykiem. „Choć przez chwilę bądź mój." – pomyślał naznaczając lekko opaloną skórę młodzieńca.

Zaczął językiem wyznaczać drogę przez brzuch nastolatka, otrzymując w zamian ciche jęki rozkoszy. Zatrzymał się na trochę dłużej przy pępku, a gdy doszedł do podbrzusza, Naruto instynktownie poruszył biodrami. Itachi przytrzymał je rękami zdejmując z niego spodnie. Spojrzał w przyćmione mgiełką pożądania, niebieskie oczy nastolatka, które bacznie obserwowały każdy jego ruch i pocałował jego męskość. Następnie przejechał językiem po całej długości penisa wywołując tym samym sapnięcie Naruto i niecierpliwe ruchy. W końcu wziął go całego do ust i zaczął ssać. Blondyn jęknął przeciągle odrzucając w tył głowę. Zagłębił palce we włosach Itachiego i nie powstrzymywał już jęków przyjemności. Po chwili poczuł dyskomfort, gdy palec mężczyzny zagłębił się w jego wnętrzu. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że znów będzie bolało, lecz widok ssącego jego penisa bruneta wyzbył go bezpodstawnych obaw.

Gdy Uchiha stwierdził, że Naruto jest już wystarczająco rozciągnięty, podniósł się i zagłuszył jęk niezadowolenia pocałunkiem, po czym powoli nakierował swoją męskość na jego wejście. Czuł jak chłopak spina się, więc wyszeptał mu na ucho kilka niezrozumiałych, uspokajających słów. Owiał swym oddechem szyję blondyna i zagłębił się w nim, po czym znieruchomiał nie chcąc robić krzywdy nastolatkowi. Spojrzał na jego twarz pragnąc wyczytać z niej przyzwolenie, a widząc jedynie bezgraniczne zaufanie poruszył się lekko, by po chwili nadać jednostajny rytm. Wbił się nieco pod innym kątem i wiedział, że trafił w prostatę, gdy usłyszał zduszony okrzyk blondyna. Pocałował go gwałtownie, przyspieszając. Złapał w dłoń męskość nastolatka i zaczął nią szybko poruszać.

- Itachi… - jęknął Naruto przyciągając twarz bruneta do pocałunku. Spokojny rytm zamienił się w chaotyczne pragnienie otrzymania spełnienia. Uchiha czuł, że już długo nie wytrzyma. Chłopak pod nim również był już na skraju spełnienia. Po chwili blondyn doszedł wykrzykując imię swojego kochanka. Itachi czując zaciskające się wokół niego mięśnie pchnął jeszcze dwa razy i również doszedł, jęcząc cicho.

Opadł na piasek koło Naruto i przyciągnął chłopca do pocałunku. Blondyn podniósł się i ciągnąc za sobą bruneta podszedł do wody. Zanurzyli się po pas, a fale rozbijały się na ich plecach od czasu do czasu przykrywając ich całych. Itachi pochylił się nad blondynem i pocałował go z czułością, o jaką się nigdy nie podejrzewał. Naruto pamiętając, że to ich ostatni pocałunek oddał go z pasją.

Następnego dnia Naruto obudził się o trzeciej nad ranem i widząc, że Itachi pogrążony jest w śnie wyciągnął spakowaną wcześniej przez siebie torbę. Na szczęście tym razem miał odłożone własne pieniądze, więc podszedł tylko do swojego kochanka i odgarnął mu z twarzy włosy. Rzucił na stół kartkę, na której zapisane było tylko jedno słowo: „Żegnaj" i wyszedł z domu kierując się w stronę portu.

Znów uciekał, ale to był jedyny sposób, by mógł być sobą. „Zapomnieć o dziedzictwie – to moje największe marzenie. Znów uciekam w świat, ale niech i tak będzie. Byle jak najdalej od brudnych macek japońskiej mafii"


End file.
